


Trastos Muggles

by Mondisaster



Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dracothon, Drarry, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondisaster/pseuds/Mondisaster
Summary: Reto : Especial: "Los 30 son los nuevos 20"Título:  "Trastos Muggles"Personajes: DrarryRaiting: TGénero: SlashDisclaimer: Ni Draco ni Harry, ni nada es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo hago esto sólo para Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Dracothon 2010 by SomeoneWeirdo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775434
Kudos: 5





	Trastos Muggles

**Author's Note:**

> Reto : Especial: "Los 30 son los nuevos 20"  
> Título: "Trastos Muggles"  
> Personajes: Drarry  
> Raiting: T  
> Género: Slash  
> Disclaimer: Ni Draco ni Harry, ni nada es mío, todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, yo hago esto sólo para Draco.

—¿Y yo soy el que dice tonterías? No me hagas reír, Draco.

—Te lo juro, a todos les encantan las personas de 30 años.

Harry y Draco caminaban por un parque de diversiones, uno junto al otro con las manos entrelazadas. Aquello era inusual pero ambos tenían sus razones. Para Harry, Draco debía conocer al menos un parque de esos antes de morir; para Draco, debía complacer a Harry sí quería que le diera su regalo de cumpleaños.

—Acéptalo, Potter, los 30 son los nuevos 20. Todos morirían por estar en tu lugar y poder disfrutar de mí.

—Estás demente. Nadie dice eso. En todo caso, creo que ahora ya eres muy viejo para mí. Además, sí esos “todos” supieran lo caprichoso que eres no creo que quisieran mi lugar.

Draco se paro en seco y jalo de la mano de Harry para tenerlo cara a cara frente a él.

—Admítelo, sin mí, morirías — siseó Draco antes de tomar su nuca y atraer los labios de Harry hacia los suyos, luego añadió contra su boca —. Quiero irme de aquí, vayámonos a casa y te enseñaré que es mejor tener 30 que 20. He aprendido cosas con los años, Potter.

Harry sonrió ampliamente contra sus labios y se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez más largo y profundo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Harry se alejó de Draco, provocando en este un pequeño quejido por el fin del beso. Harry giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar jalando a Draco de la mano.

—Yo también quiero irme a casa, pero antes quiero saber si en verdad los 30 son los nuevos 20 como tú dices. Quiero que te subas a esa montaña rusa, - se interrumpió al ver la confusión en la cara de Draco y aclaró señalando el juego mécanico. – Bueno, que te subas a esa máquina de más allá. Eso hacen los jóvenes de veinte años, probemos si un viejo de treinta puede.

—¿Estás demente? ¿No escuchas cómo están gritando? Parece que les estan lanzando un Cruciatus – Draco soltó la mano de Harry y se cruzó de brazos. – No puedes obligarme, no iré.

-Oh, vamos, Draco. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de adrenalina? – murmuró Harry cerca de su oído, rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

—¡No me subiré a esos endemoniados trastos muggles! Y no puedes obligarme o te… ¡ah! – Draco soltó un pequeño gritó cuando Harry se aferró a él por detrás y practicamente lo empujaba con dirección a la montaña rusa - ¡Suéltame, idiota!

Aquella batalla entre ambos hombres se alargó hasta que Harry puso en marcha sus menos honorables intenciones y con promesas sucias y besos indecentes, logró convencer a Draco para probar aquella experiencia. Maldito Potter.

Lo que Draco Malfoy hacía por un regalo era, en otros tiempos, inimaginable. Lo que hacía por Harry Potter no eran más que locuras.


End file.
